


To You, From Me

by Peony_611



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Florist Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peony_611/pseuds/Peony_611
Summary: Minseok stops by Kyungsoo's shop.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	To You, From Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of rushed because I wanted to get it out today, but I hope it's still good. I also should admit I know nothing about flowers, or running a flower shop, and all my flower meanings came off of google, so... Its also not betad, so feel free to let me know if you find any mistakes

Kyungsoo doesn't think much about Valentine's Day. It isn't like when you're a kid and you're obligated to get something for everyone you know, even if it's just a cheap mass produced little card with a sticker or a crappy piece of candy taped to it if you're feeling generous. He's spent the past several Valentine's Days alone, and it doesn't bother him, although it seems like everyone thinks it should. Instead he works diligently in his flower shop, putting together stupid amounts of bouquets of red roses.

They're what everyone wants, and Kyungsoo knew it would be like that- it's always like that- but it's boring, he needs more variety. It isn't that he doesn't like roses- he loves all his flowers, but he's getting tired of looking at them. For once he wants someone to order something interesting- geraniums, or yellow carnations maybe? Something passive aggressive. Hardly anyone actually walks into the store, too, most of his business is just online, which he supposes isn't so bad, but people always end up buying more when they come in.

He's in the back, making new arrangements in the hopes they'll catch someone's attention and he'll have more to work with than the same red roses, when the bell above the door chimes. "I'll be right out." He calls, adding the last few touches to the one he's working on before grabbing it and the other one he had finished and making his way back to the front. "Let me get these in the windows, and then I'll be right with you." He tells them, not looking up from the floor, trying his best not to trip over anything. It's sort of difficult to see through all the flowers in his face.

"Here, let me help you." He hears, and then the larger of the two arrangements is being taken from his arms, and he looks over to see an admittedly very pretty man. His hair is bleached white, and that along side his rather round features- big, cat-like eyes, and soft cheeks- make him look almost like a fairy.

"Ah, thank you." Kyungsoo says, smiling. "You can just set that there." He points to an empty display in the window to the left of the door. "I'll be rearranging the displays again later, anyways."

The other man smiles and nods, gently placing the flowers where directed. Kyungsoo places his on the opposite side, and turns back to the customer, wiping his hands on his dirt-stained apron. "All right. How can I help you?"

"I need a bouquet, but I'm not sure where to start. Do you have any suggestions?"

Kyungsoo smiles. "Of course. There are tulips over here, those symbolize a declaration of love. And over there we have lilacs. Those signify the first emotions of love, and if you pair them with purple roses that's love at first sight." He glances over at the customer, who's looking over the flowers in amazement, and smiles. He shows him through several different kinds of flowers, talking through the meanings, and which ones will look best together.

He ends up ordering a bouquet of lilacs, purple roses, white chrysanthemums, baby's breath, and calla lilies. Love at first sight, loyalty, undying love, and devotion-quite the message, really. Whoever is on the receiving end of an arrangement like this is truly lucky. Kyungsoo doesn't have any baby's breath ready at the moment, so he tells him to come back in a few days and asks for his name.

"Kim Minseok."

-  
Thursday evening, Kyungsoo is eyeing his watch, it's nearly time for him to close the shop and Minseok hasn't stopped by yet. He sighed, and stood from the stool he was sat on, taking off his apron. He'd just sweep the floors and then close for the night. Maybe Minseok would stop by tomorrow morning instead.

He was halfway through sweeping the floor, when the bell above the door chimed loudly- someone had shoved it open in a hurry. He looked up from the pile of leaves and stray petals to see Minseok, panting and looking around. He must have been running.

"I'm over here." Kyungsoo calls, waving the man over. Minseok smiles at him and Kyungsoo's hit with the reminder of how pretty the other man is. He's here to pick up a bouquet for his significant other, though, or perhaps as a confession? Either way, the other man is taken. "Let me get your arrangement from the back." He tells him, setting the broom against the wall.

He comes back with the finished product in hand, and gives it to Minseok, who's already holding his wallet to pay.

Five minutes later, Minseok is gone and Kyungsoo is left alone again to close up the shop. He'll be alone tomorrow, like always, but while it's never bothered him before, he's starting to feel a bit lonely. He thinks about how nice it would be to stay home tomorrow with a pretty boyfriend, and do stupid, gross coupley things together. Instead, he'll be here, dealing with all of the people who pushed preparations off to the last second and need something simple to gift their significant others.

It'll be fine, though, after tomorrow the loneliness will likely go away, only a product of being surrounded by couples and gross, cheesy romance movies for the last month, and he'll go back to his usual routine. Kyungsoo sighs, grabbing his broom and going back to cleaning the shop so he can go home for the evening.

-  
Kyungsoo is just about to leave for work when there's a knock on his door. It's only six in the morning, so he can't imagine who it could be, nobody he knows wakes up this early.

When he opens the door the last thing he expects to be greeted by is purple and white flowers and Minseok's face.

"I-You-" He stutters, feeling more confused than anything.

"Chanyeol gave me your address." Minseok says, like that answers all of Kyungsoo's questions.

"You know Chanyeol? I've never met you, though..." Kyungsoo frowns, his face still red from the flowers being held out to him. It should be weird to be offered a bouquet of flowers you put together yourself, but somehow the fact that Minseok asked his help picking it makes it that much more flattering.

"No, not properly. I saw you at his studio recording for one of his songs not too long ago, and then I happened to find your shop while I was on my way to a coffee shop in the area that I really like." Minseok's gaze dropped to the floor, and his cheeks flushed red. "I know we don't really know eachother, but, uh... would you like to go on a date?"

The red tint to Kyungsoo's face darkens, and he doesn't answer, too surprised to really know what to say.

"It, uh... it doesn't have to be today, I just thought this would be a good opportunity, so..." Minseok cringes, still not looking Kyungsoo in the face. 

"Yeah." Kyungsoo says. "Yeah, let's go out on a date."


End file.
